


Ghost Of Days Gone By : Tommy/Evan : Training Day Music Video

by Braid7



Category: Training Day (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: Tommy thought he had put his history with Evan behind him, he was wrong. Canon character death. Based around the events of 1.06 "Faultlines". Song by Alter Bridge.





	

[Ghost Of Days Gone By : Tommy/Evan : Training Day Music Video (link to external site)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html)  
[Streaming version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/1949/ghost-of-days-gone-by-training-day-tommy-evan)  



End file.
